Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal, and particularly, to a method for producing a mask and the mask obtained by the method.
Description of the Related Art
An Ultra Violet (UV) mask is a membrane used for, for example, an OLED packaging assembly equipment or an UV curing equipment. It can effectively shield the UV light when the curing is done by an illumination of the UV light, so that the devices such as OLEDs can be protected from being illuminated by the UV light, thereby avoiding an adverse affection of the UV light on the OLED devices and even damage to them. The UV mask can be used for encapsulation adhesive-curing equipments, and can be used to reflect and shield the UV light by a metal layer on a surface of the UV mask. In this way, devices within a light emitting area of the OLED are protected, and meanwhile an encapsulation adhesive exposed to an illumination of the UV light is exposed, so as to achieve curing of the encapsulation adhesive by the UV light.
A conventional method for producing the UV mask is to provide a metal layer on a surface of a base substrate of an open mask. However, such method involves processes such as coating of photo resist, exposure, development, etching, sputtering or the like, so that a production load is generated and a long time is consumed.